


Hubby Knows Best

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, PWP, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x Wife!Female CharacterWarnings: This is for my Dirty 30; this is porn with ALMOST no plot. Shower sex, light spanking, breath play, unprotected sex, fingering, grinding.A/N: This was inspired by my husband. There’s a 0% chance he’ll ever read this, but this is dedicated to him. ❤ As always, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.





	Hubby Knows Best

It had been a long and exhausting day at work; coming home and leaving it all behind and drinking until she was sleepy, was at the top of her list.

When she arrived in the bunker’s garage, she saw the Impala parked in its usual spot and her heart jumped into her throat.

THEY were home, HE was home.

She grabbed her purse and work bag, then walked into the bunker where she met Sam in the hallway, who smiled at her. Tall and broad shouldered, with long brown hair and hazel eyes, Sam was sweet with an easy going disposition and VERY easy on the eyes.

“Hey, there you are.” he said, good natured as always “long day?”

“Yeah,” she said as she sighed heavily “dumb ass people, their dumb ass problems and they stupid shit that they say.”

Sam chuckled and gave her a hug.

“I just woke him up and he’s already asking for you.” Sam told her.

“Is he okay?” she asked, suddenly concerned.

“He’s fine,” Sam reassured her “just tired, that’s all.”

She nodded and let Sam go as she made her way to the bedroom she shared with Dean, her husband of six months.

Dean was slightly propped up on the couch, looking at his phone when she entered the room. He looked up as they smiled at one another.

“Hey there sweetheart,” he said in a sleepy tone “you’re home.”

“So are you.” She said as she crawled on top of him and laid down. He put his phone down, his arms automatically wrapping around her as she placed her hands on his shoulders and laid her head against his chest. His hands slid up and down her back and then to the hem of her skirt. He hiked it up a little bit and let his fingertips graze over her thighs as she laughed.

“What’re you doing?” She asked

“You like it when I touch your thighs.” he said as he continued to do it.

“YOU like touching my thighs.” She reminded him as she looked up at him and kissed him. When the kiss ended he said

“I’m about to jump in the shower, care to join me?”

“I took a shower yesterday.” She told him.

“I’m not saying you have to get IN with me, but you can stay in the bathroom and tell me about your day.” He told her.

“Yeah, I know.” She said.

They laid there a little longer before he asked to get up, which she obliged. They walked into their bedroom and she began taking her dress off.

“Uh oh,” he said “I see booty!”

She laughed as she tossed her dress to the side and he came up behind her, his hands on her hips. “S’ not nice to tease me.” He said lowly and playfully.

“I’m not teasing,” she said as he scooped her hair off her shoulder and started kissing her neck “I’m just getting-ahhhh!” She cried as he lightly bit the juncture between her neck and shoulder. “Deeeaaaannnn!” she moaned as she tried to push him off by bending over to grab her pajamas.

“And you bent over?” He asked “That’s not gonna make me stop.”

She sighed as he started grinding his denim covered cock into her butt. She couldn’t deny him now, she realized as he kissed her upper back. She started grinding back on him and he hummed in delight as he pushed her bra straps down. He stopped moving his hips and started rubbing her shoulders, making her groan in appreciation, her hips stopping their motion as well.

“Mh, that feels nice.” She told him

“You has a long day,” he said “let me help you relax.”

She nodded and stood up, giving into his touch. He started kissing her neck again, his hands working their way down her back until he unhooked her bra, the article falling away from her body.

“Come get in the shower with me sweetheart,” he said “I’ll make it worth your while.”

He always had, she reasoned as one of his hands trailed down her body, his finger tips skimming over her panties and then finding her clit. He placed just a little pressure on it with two fingertips, working it in a slow circle as she let out a mix of a gasp and a whine. She started grinding into him again as he planted open mouth kisses on her shoulder.

He suddenly stopped everything to take off his shirt as she kept grinding on him. He pushed her by the hips into the bathroom that adjoined their bedroom as he started up the shower. It usually took a little while to warm up, which meant he could take off his remaining layers while she twisted her hair up into a high bun. When he was done getting undressed, he stood in front of her, easily towering over her. He cupped her breasts in his hands, his thumbs flicking over her nipples, making them pebble up.

“Mh, quit that!” She moaned

He lowered his head and sucked one nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling over the hardened bud. She gasped as he asked

“Stop what?”

“Nothing.” She said as he switched nipples, repeating the motion. He helped her slide out of her panties as she kissed his neck and shoulders, his tanned and freckled flesh smelled like a mixture of gunpowder, leather and his natural scent, which was always pleasant to her. She bit down on his pulse point and worked her way to the other side of his neck, making him moan now. He swung her around so that his back was against the sink and she was in front of him. She kissed across his collar bone, the hollow of his throat and up the other side of his neck. He gripped her hips in his hands, her every curve pressed against his body. He slid his hands around and grabbed the globes of her ass before giving it a firm smack.

“AH!” She cried in pleasure and surprise.

“Come get in the shower with me sweetheart.” He said.

She nodded and got in as he followed behind her, the steam from the shower instantly relaxing her as he closed the shower door behind them. She let the piping hot water hit her back as Dean started to rub her shoulders again.

“See?” He asked “I told you I’d make it worth your while.”

“Mhhh,” she moaned as she closed her eyes “yeah, you have.” She said.

He gently kissed her lips and then asked

“When are you gonna let me take care of you huh?”

“I can,” she said and kissed him again “take care of myself.”

“I’m aware,” he said “and you’re too stubborn to let someone else do it when they’re offering. Especially me.”

“Because,” she sighed as she opened her eyes and they switched positions with him going under the shower head “you have real problems to deal with. The worst I get is someone yelling at me because they think their bill is too much.”

She worked for a lighting company and was part of the billing department.

“Which you know I don’t like.” He said. She’d told him many stories about how nasty some people could get and it infuriated him to no end. She’d come home many a night in tears, unable to hold the frustration and anger any longer. “I sure as hell don’t talk to you like that and neither should anyone else.”

She smiled.

“Look, I know okay?” She asked “But you kill monsters for a living, the last thing you should have to hear about is shitty customers when you nearly died because of a vampire.”

“Well,” He said and wrapped his arms around her like a vine “I don’t care if you like it or not,” he kissed the tip of her nose and slipped a hand around to her front “I’m gonna take care of you.” He slid a finger up and down her folds as she gasped in delight.

He smiled against her skin and continued to work, his finger getting wet with her slick as he applied just a LITTLE bit of pressure to her clit and then added another finger. She moaned, her hips moving back and forth involuntarily. She let a whimper escape her lips as she gripped his shoulders hard so that she wouldn’t fall over. He worked her higher and higher as she panted, she clamped down around nothing as she came, letting a strangled cry come from her mouth. She gushed on to his fingers and he kissed her as she let out another cry.

“Oh my god,” she moaned as they kissed “I need you.”

“You do?” He purred against her mouth.

“Please Dean?” She begged as she licked inside his mouth.

Without a word, he lined his hardened length up with her soaking folds and teased his cock through them.

“Quit teasing.” She chided him

“Just getting you ready sweetheart.” He said as the friction radiated from between her legs and up through the rest of her body. She turned around and bent over as he pushed inside her. The delicious burn of accommodating him spread through her like wildfire, she moaned as he started to thrust. He gripped her hips and pulled her shoulder up.

“Get against that wall.” He commanded.

She pressed her cheek and chest up against the shower wall as he pulled on her hair. “Mhhh, just like that.” He growled in her ear, his pace increasing. She felt like every nerve was alight with pleasure as the sounds of their grunts and moans, along with the shower’s water cascading over both of them and his skin slapping against hers filled the bathroom, it was enough to drive both of them totally insane. He slid his hands up her slick back and wrapped both hands around her throat and began to squeeze. She gasped for air as she clamped down on him, the edges of her vision blurring as she struggled to breathe. She was just about to tap his hand when he let out a primal growl and released her. Her senses flood back as he moaned

“Fuck I’m gonna come!”

“Yes,” she breathed “Yes, Come please!” She begged as liquid heat surged through her system. They let go at nearly the same time, his seed painting her walls white as she milked him for everything he had. They were both breathing hard as he pulled his now soft length out of her and started to rub her shoulders again.

“Feeling better sweetheart?” He asked and she nodded, feeling the vibrations from her climax finally subsiding. She stood up right and then turned to face him again as he tilted her face up to his. She was blissed out, but smiling up at him. “Who was right?”

“You.” She said in a dreamy tone

“Who knows you best?” He asked and kissed the top of her head.

“You do.” She told him.


End file.
